chocolate de Rosas
by Stryck
Summary: Tres gatos y dos canarios al cuidado de una loca traumada, que podria salir mal? si lo se, pesimo summary u.u pero bueh entren y lean.


Prologo

Es una tranquila mañana en Osaka - Japón, y cierta Pelinegra de ojos verdes se revolvía en su cama, enredada en delgadas sabanas blancas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no despertar deseaba estar todo el día en cama soñando…pero como siempre a la pobre chica los planes nunca le resultaban como quería. La alarma de su reloj sonó estruendosa como siempre, como odiaba ese maldito aparato no recordaba porque lo había comprado ni siquiera sabía cómo programarlo, intento alcanzarlo sin moverse mucho pero para su desgracia el reloj se encontraba lejos sin otra idea más brillante tomo su teléfono y lo lanzo contra el aparato dando en el blanco y callando así aquel artefacto maligno como ella lo describía, de algo habían servido esos dos años de Baseball que su padre le había obligado a cursar.

Intento regresar a dormir, pero extrañamente había mucho ruido esa mañana, se tapo los oídos con una almohada intentado conciliar el sueño cuando de pronto escucho un chillido, alertada se libro de esas sabanas que le impedían dejar la cama e intento levantarse cayendo en el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en el trasero-auch eso dolió-dijo sobándose.

Otro chillido se escucho, como pudo se levanto rápidamente del suelo y tropezándose torpemente por el sueño y el golpe, corrió deprisa a la sala a ver lo que pasaba, al llegar se quedo helada al ver semejante escena. Su sala estaba completamente destrozada, como si se hubiese librado una batalla campal allí, ni siquiera su ídolo Goku hubiese podido generar tal caos. Había tierra y plumas por todo el lugar, sus costosos muebles estaban destrozados todo rasgados, y ese televisor de 46" que tanto trabajo le costó comprar, estaba en el suelo roto, tantos turnos dobles desperdiciados…miro inspeccionando el lugar en busca de los responsables de tal atrocidad en contra de su TV…de pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina y tomando es sus manos aquella Katana que su abuelo le había regalado se encamino a su cocina…al entrar la rabia invadió todo su ser, sus canarios sus hermosos canarios estaban encima de su nevera temblando casi sin plumas más que las de sus alas, y gritando auxilio mientras sus recién llegados inquilinos miraban con mucho apetito a las dos pobres aves…nunca pensó que se arrepentiría tan rápido de haber traído aquella noche a esos tres enanos.

-ah que voy a hacer con ustedes chicos – dijo bajando su Katana y dejándola en la mesa- no puedo creerlo, disfrutan hacerme la vida imposible ¿verdad? Ya sabía que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo-ya con su rabia más calmada, se acerco a sus dos canarios y los bajo, los envolvió en una manta y los llevo de vuelta a su jaula.

Miro a su alrededor y solo pudo pensar "Creo que hoy no habrá tarde de juegos con las chicas..."con pesadez cerró los ojos intentado relajarse, cuando escucho unos maullidos a sus pies, y allí estaban esos tres revoltosos, los miro por un momento y se perdió en esos lindos ojitos, no podía enojarse con ellos.

-no me vean así…Tsume, Daiki, Bob – se agacho y tomando a los tres en brazos se encamino al baño con sus tres gatitos-vean como han quedado pequeños traviesos, tan chiquitos y vean todo el desastre que causaron-dijo mirando a los tres que solo la observaron con sus orejitas gachas como símbolo de que sabían que se habían portado mal-vamos no me miren así no estoy molesta, bueno no tanto; ahora les daré un baño y luego veré como hago para ordenar todo esto.

-"no puedo creerlo como hicieron para generar tal desastre esos tres, tan solo tienen unos pocos meses, bueno no tengo más remedio que ponerme a limpiar"-pensó mientras bañaba a los tres traviesos que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas escapar a excepción de uno de ellos que al parecer estaba disfrutando mucho la situación-"Tienes serios problemas mentales verdad Bob, eres un gato loco"-dijo mientras lo veía, ya no le sorprendía ese comportamiento desde la primera vez que los baño ese pequeño mostraba un gran amor por el agua, por lo que ahora estaba muy alegre nadando mientras sus dos hermanos intentaban escapar te tal tortura gatuna.

-bueno ya esta, quedaron limpiecitos; ¡ahora a secarlos!-comento alegre mientras los tres la veían con rencor todos mojados y chorreantes-bien, ¡!preparados!-dijo con una aura algo tenebrosa mientras sostenía en sus manos su secador de pelo, los tres gatitos vieron a su ama con los ojos abiertos del terror, y dentro de sí pensaron "Esta greñuda está loca" intentaron correr pero fue demasiado tarde su ama los apunto con tal aparato infernal y de pronto todo de volvió negro.

10 minutos después caminaban 3 gatitos con el pelo abombado como si los hubiesen electrificado y con cara de pocos amigos. Mientras una chica aun en pijamas, los miraba riendo sin parar aguantándose el vientre tirada en el suelo, ante tan chistosa escena.

-jajajajaja eso les pasa por romper mi tv –dijo viendo a los tres desesperados lamiéndose intentando acomodar su pelaje, se levanto y vio a su alrededor al parecer no iba a terminar pronto así que con pereza y resignada comenzó a limpiar.

Al cabo de unas laaargas 4 horas había podido dejar limpia su sala y cocina, no había quedado necesariamente arreglado ya que sus muebles estaban destrozados y la mayoría de sus adornos rotos. Pero había quedado aceptable…luego iría de compras para reponer las bajas de guerra.

-ahh! Al fin termine, no quiero volver a tocar una escoba, quien las habrá inventado, seguramente ese desgraciado no tenía nada más que hacer-dijo mientras se dejaba caer cansada en el ahora limpio piso.- quiero dormir jum-dijo entre pucheros, pero esa idea se desvaneció de su cabeza al percibir cierto olor a gato mojado, detergentes, tierra, y agua sucia que emanaba su ropa y su piel, sin mencionar un pequeño rugido proveniente de su estomago que la izo sonrojar un poco, había estado tan ocupada que se olvido por completo de desayunar-que hora será, bueno necesito quitarme este olor a gato de encima-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo para encaminarse a su amada ducha.

El agua caliente la reconfortaba enormemente, vaya que había valido la pena gastarse todo ese dinero en aquella bañera, a pesar de las negativas y criticas de su padre, del cual por cierto era el dinero pero eso no viene al caso. Termino de limpiar su cuerpo y relajándose entre burbujas, relajo su cuerpo toda tensión había desaparecido, cerro sus ojos recordando con cierta tristeza y cómo habían llegado a su vida esos tres demonios.

-.o.O.o.-

_Ya casi finalizaba el mes de Mayo anunciando así la llegada de las lluvias Tsuyu a la ciudad de Osaka, al fin había podido conseguir un par de meses de vacaciones de su trabajo, por suerte las fechas coincidieron con sus vacaciones de la universidad, librándola de tantas responsabilidades y dándole tan merecido descanso. Desde que llego a Japón hace 8 años nunca se había terminado de acostumbrar a los trenes, como los odiaba, siendo Japón una de las metrópolis mas habitadas del mundo y con Osaka como una de sus ciudades más habitadas, ir en el tren en las horas pico era el infierno, había demasiada gente y el estar apretada entre tantas personas no era algo que le agradara para nada, pero para su desgracia esta era su única alternativa por ahora aun no tenía suficiente dinero para comprase un vehículo propio además, esta era la forma más rápida de ir de un lugar a otro aunque no le gustara aceptarlo además de la más barata._

_Un chirrido sonó de pronto y el tren se detuvo, las puerta se abrieron y como por arte de magia el tren quedo casi completamente vacío, al fin podía sentarse, el tren reanudo su movimiento, y al cabo de unos segundos salieron del túnel pudiendo ver la ciudad, vaya que era hermosa, las luces de los edificios, las luz de la luna y la lluvia le daban un aspecto casi místico al paisaje, esta era una de las pocas cosas que le agradaban del metro a parte del bienestar a su bolsillo._

_Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos mirando los edificios pasar, cuando escucho unos sollozos volteo curiosa y enfrente de ella estaba una mujer no mayor de 28 años con un pequeño bebe en brazos intentando calmarlo con mucha paciencia y una sonrisa llena de amor, con cuidado la mujer acomodo al bebe en su pecho dándole de comer de uno de sus senos, al instante este dejo de llorar mientras ansiosamente disfrutaba del cuidado de su madre. Recuerdos inundaron su mente repentinamente, sintió una vez más el dolor y la tristeza recorrer su cuerpo e inconscientemente llevo una mano a su vientre y otra a su pecho, volteo inmediatamente a la ventana intentando ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, mientras pasaban por sus pensamientos aquellas palabras que destrozaron su corazón aquella mañana._

_Las bocinas sonaron anunciando su parada, con la mirada gacha y su cuerpo temblando un poco, solo con las fuerzas necesarias se levanto mientras las puertas habrían y como alguien cuya alma estaba destrozada camino rumbo a su casa, ni siquiera se molesto en abrir su paraguas al salir de la estación solo dejo que la lluvia la cubriese mientras gotas caían por sus mejillas, gotas que si alguien hubiese detallado de cerca pudo haber notado que provenían de sus ojos vacios llenos de sufrimiento y nostalgia. No le importo que se arruinara su cabello ni que se mojara lo que llevaba en su mochila solamente quería llegar a su casa. Las frías calles vacías y húmedas, llenas de soledad, como odiaba aquella palabra pero de alguna manera sentía que era lo único que realmente podría decir con certeza que nunca la abandonaría ni la lastimaría. Paso tras paso, casi arrastrando sus pies casi llegaba a su hogar solo quedaban un par de cuadras mas y podría encerrarse en su habitación y tratar de encerrar una vez más aquellos recuerdos en los más profundo de su mente._

_-Miau, miau, miau, miau….-Escucho de repente, ese simple sonido logro sacarla de su trance, volteo a su derecha y allí en una pequeña caja entre la basura, estaban tres pequeños gatitos completamente empapados maullando con todas sus fuerzas intentando llamar la atención de alguien mientras la caja en la que se encontraban se llenaba de agua, sin poder salir de ella por falta de fuerza, estaban los tres acurrucados dándose algo de calor entre sí en medio de la lluvia. _

_Se acerco y saco su paragua lo abrió y secándose sus lágrimas con el revés de su suéter observo a los tres, que la veían con curiosidad y miedo acurrucándose aun más. Con cuidado abrió su bolso y uno a uno los metió a los tres allí. Dándoles una triste sonrisa._

_-Parece que tuvieron suerte chicos, no se preocupen estarán bien-dijo caminando hacia su casa sin darse cuenta de que ese simple maullido en medio del a noche iba a cambiar por completo su vida. – Vamos ay que ir a casa.-_

-.o.O.o.-

Dos meses habían pasado ya de aquella noche, sin darse cuenta su labios formaron una sonrisa, era cierto que aquellos tres traviesos que continuamente se las arreglaban para hacerla perder la paciencia y darle problemas, pero la habían hecho sentirse feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo cosa que había dudado realmente que podría pasar.

-ahhh que relajante-dijo disfrutando del calor y el confort del agua caliente en su piel.

Iba a tomar una siesta cuando de repente paso, si su estomago rugió una vez mas recordándole que no había desayunado, se sonrojó fuertemente mientras se levantaba y salía de la tina. Tomo una toalla y mientras se secaba sintió que algo le rozaba una pierna asustada soltó un pequeño grito. Miro hacia abajo y allí estaba una vez más Bob, mirándola fijamente, sí no fuera porque era una locura y porque era un gato hubiese jurado que ese condenado gato estaba viéndole los senos y el trasero. Sacudió su cabeza desechando esos pensamientos y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-ah porque me asustas así, de todos modos que haces aquí, ah Bob gato pervertido-dijo mientras salía del baño seguida de Bob, camino a la cocina. – creo que preparare un poco de ramen – dijo abriendo el refrigerador.- una chica hermosa como yo debe cuidar su esbelta figura.-dijo con su loca lógica, era una chica delgada y para el misterio de todos los que la conocían y de los sitios a donde solía ir a comer, esa loca que comía como un luchador de sumo no engordaba ni un solo kilo a pesar de que era más floja que la gelatina, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre acostada y en la computadora, porque era un misterio donde le cabía toda esa comida. Tomo todos los ingredientes y cerró la puerta por el pie.

Un par de horas más tarde estaba tomando una siesta luego de comer, mientras acariciaba a sus dos gatitos que estaban acostados en su cama. ¿Un momento dos? ¿Dónde estaba Bob? Se pregunto mentalmente mientras intentaba encontrarlo con la vista, bueno no importa seguramente estaba dormido en otra parte. Así que cerró los ojos otra vez intentando conciliar el sueño.


End file.
